Bednye neschastnye dushi
by Xynostaph
Summary: Ivan loves helping people. He thinks it's the best thing in the world. But there's always this one part of 'helping' them that makes him the happiest.


****Bednye neschastnye dushi****

* * *

><p><em>Poor Unfortunate Souls<br>In Pain  
>In Need<br>They Come Flocking To Me Crying  
>"Will You Help Us, Pretty Please?"<br>And I Help Them!  
><em>_Yes I Do!_

_- Poor Unfortunate Souls, Jonas Brothers_

* * *

><p>He had a gift.<p>

Everyone knew it. Everyone feared it. But they came anyway. Like little whores looking for their daily fix of drugs, so that they could escape into their mind, away from the horrid reality in which they lived.

He loved it.

It made him feel powerful, the ability to grant wishes to those who ask. It made him-

"Happy~"

The word floated in the heavy atmosphere of his personal study, before being devoured by the silence. He rested his chin lightly into the palm of his hand. His eyes slowly opened, revealing dull violet eyes that seemed to glow, like a predator looking at its newest kill. He let his other hand lift and drop its fingers onto the mahogany desk he sat at, starting up a soft thrum that only seemed to add to the intensity.

Indeed, Ivan had always had a knack for helping those who wanted something dearly. To grant them their deepest, and sometimes, darkest desires.

For a price, of course.

His face lifted from his hand, eyes turning to the blood red sky outside. He loved the sky. It used to be such a disgusting shade of blue. So perky. It made his head hurt. But now? Now, it was such a lovely maroon color, like the freshly spilled blood of an adversary.

There were no more adversaries though. Only the sky.

He was king.

He was Emperor.

He was God.

"Kol kol kol… Who stands outside my doors? Do come in~" Ivan said aloud, his voice feigning a friendly tone, his dark bloodlust buried beneath it, hidden from innocent ears. There was a shuffling noise outside the double doors, before one opened, tentatively, and a small head poked in.

"Uhmm… Are you Ivan?" The person asked, their eyes widening as they found him in the otherwise dark room. He let a gentle smile fix itself on his face, and he nodded, turning to look at the person properly. As they entered, he noticed the light brown hair and amber eyes. North Italy. Ivan let the boy walk closer, his body language showing how fearful he was of the Russian country.

As well he should.

Ivan stood; his smile widening as he walked around the desk. "Poor little Italy. You are so cold! You walked in the snow? Come, sit in my chair, it is much warmer, da?" He said, fawning over the lithe country as he showed Italy to the chair. Italy sat down, his body relaxing, just a bit.

"You have business with me, correct?" Ivan asked, leaning on the desk as he peered down at the Italian. Italy looked so small. Small things were always so easily broken though, Ivan inwardly mused. Italy looked up, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I… I heard… That you could help me. I mean, you can… Grant people things. Impossible things…" He said, slowly, trying to say the words carefully. But Ivan could tell the younger nation wanted something. Something that caused him to come all the way out here to Russia, alone.

It made Ivan shiver in anticipation.

"Yes. I like to help people with what they want most. It makes me feel good." Ivan replied, waving his hand around for emphasis. The hand landed softly on Italy's small shoulder, the touch causing him to shiver faintly. "The real question is what your heart desires so dearly that you came to me. Tell me, my comrade."

The country looked away, towards his knees, the fabric scrunched up in his hands, which shook. From the cold or his fear, Ivan did not know. Nor did he care. He lifted his hand from Italy's shoulder, deciding to place his hands together in his lap as he waited patiently for Italy to speak. He was a patient man. Especially when he was about to… help a fellow country.

"I…"

Italy looked up, his face now moist with tears. Ivan liked tears. They made people look so helpless.

"I…I want to stay friends with Ludwig forever… But he's… He's been locked away in his house for so long… I think I did something… But… But he won't talk to me… " Italy said, his words cut off by the occasional sob. Ivan raised a pale eyebrow at the young man, his smile turning into a lazy grin.

"Is that all~?"

Italy was taken aback, suddenly nervous once more. Ivan pushed off of the desk, and walked around the chair, his back towards the nation as he stared out at the sky. It was just so beautiful. He loved looking at it. But on this occasion, he had to hide his face from the Nation sitting in his chair. His face had twisted into a merciless glee, a twisted smile distorting his once calm features. He knew why. Ludwig, Germany, had come some months before.

Oh, had that been fun.

He bit back a chuckle as he felt pleasure swirling in his chest. Many countries had been here before Italy. And Ivan knew he would not be the last. But Ludwig? Ivan would never forget Ludwig. The tall and muscular blond man kneeling in front of him, begging for his help. That was one of Ivan's favorite memories.

"Wh… What do you mean? What else would I-"Italy was cut off by the look in Ivan's eye as he turned slightly, his form bathed in the red hues of the world outside. He looked so… demonic. Twisted.

"You heard what I said. Is that all you want? Or…" Ivan trailed off, fully facing the trembling nation. "Is there something else? Something you don't want to admit, even to yourself. But it's there…"

Ivan pointed his finger, the touch feather-soft as he placed it on Italy's chest, right over his heart.

"Your deepest, darkest desire. The thing that makes you tremble at night, because you want it so much, but you know it might be wrong to even think that. It is there, da~?"

Italy couldn't look Ivan in the eye. Ivan knew what that meant.

Bulls-eye.

Ivan grin was growing at every moment. He could feel it. Italy's crumbling will. His dark desire clawing to the surface. Slowly, but surely.

"I…"

The word was chocked out, as if it took all of Italy's will power to say the one letter. Ivan stared down, Violet orbs vibrant with anticipation. Every time. No matter how many different people come in, this was always his favorite part. To watch them whither, their self control and conscious dying by their own mental hands, as they spoke for what they truly wished.

Ivan remembered every single one. Every single tear shed, throat-tearing sob, every whisper of desires too dark to ever be said. It was like euphoria. Those pleas making Ivan smile with such sadistic pleasure, that he felt his face would split.

It was just too delicious.

"There… There is one thing…"

The voice coming from Italy was no longer that of a scared friend, looking for help to solve a problem of friendship. It was dark. A low, hoarse whisper that seemed to come from the desire itself. His voice was raw, knowing there was no going back once he spoke the words that passed between his lips.

"I want… I want Ludwig… I want him to be mine. Just mine… Forever. Just the two of us…"

The words said, Ivan felt the sweet, sweet feeling of unleashed ecstasy rush through his system, his eyes squinting into slits as he bent down, his left hand lifting Italy's head so that their eyes would meet, hopeful amber clashing with hungry Violet.

"I can do that."

Italy's face broke out into a pathetic smile, eyes diluted with a sort of crazed joy. This was always the best part.

"_For a price._"

Always.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Ummmm... Thanks for reading? I like this alot. I dunno. Psycho!Russia always has a part in my heart. Always~  
>heheheheh~<p>

The title is 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' In russian. I think. I used Google translate, so don't take offense if it says something COMPLETELY different.

Anyway, I wanted to practice more, to get back into the feel of writing of fanfiction, and i was stumped as to what to write. So i just hit shuffle on my ipod and BAM! Poor unfortunate souls. And then BAM! I thought of creepy Psycho!Russia. Then the lovely two words 'Snowball effect' seemed to take over and... well... here you go. I know it's really vague and choppy, but that's how it's supposed to be! You will never know what Ludwig asked, or what his price was, or what happened to the other nations. But im sure your imagination can handle filling in the blanks, if you want~  
>Who knows, i might write a companion fic to show what DID happen to come to this. depends on my muse~<p>

So... Have a good day! Cheers!  
>flees~


End file.
